The Voyeur III: Cyborg
by Lelila
Summary: Cyborg begins checking security cams in the Tower to keep himself from walking in on Robin and Starfire, and winds up becoming obsessed with watching them. But instead of turning him further into a Peeping Tom, he learns something important.


_Disclaimer: Teen Titans belong to DC Comics. I'm not them. I own nothing except a 15-year-old car and an always-hungry cat, so don't bother trying to sue. Additional author's notes at the end.  
_

_The Voyeur III: Cyborg_

by Lelila

Cyborg whistled merrily as he headed towards the kitchen. He could almost taste the waffles he was going to make. "Evil beware; we have waffles," was his mantra on mornings like this. Raven had coined the phrase with her usual helping of sarcasm, but Cyborg couldn't think of a better fuel for kicking bad-guy butt. Except maybe meatstravaganza pizza.

He rounded the corner and saw Robin and Starfire already in the kitchen. Starfire was cooking something on the stove, while Robin stood behind her, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled.

Not thinking, Cyborg piped up: "Well, what's cookin' in here?"

Robin backed away from Starfire, a scowl on his face. But Starfire just grinned and welcomed her friend. "Greetings, Friend Cyborg! Robin is instructing me on the preparation of cakes of the pan!"

Cyborg waggled his eyebrow. "Anything else?"

"No…" Starfire looked bewildered.

"He's teasing us, Star," Robin broke in, his voice hard.

Starfire blinked curiously. "How does one tease about the cooking?"

"It's not about cooking," Robin bit out. "It's about us being close."

"You did look like you were about to start somethin'," Cyborg pointed out.

"It's none of your business," Robin's jaw was set.

"You're in the kitchen, man. I got a right to be here too."

"You could show a little respect," Robin shot back.

"Friends, please!" Starfire broke in. "Must we argue at such a joyous time of day?"

"I'm tired of this, Star," Robin said without looking at her. "We can't even have a simple breakfast without being ridiculed."

"Ridiculed?" Cyborg spat. "I got no problem with you two being together. Actually, I think it's great."

"Then why do you constantly give us crap about it?"

"What crap? I tease because I love."

"Love isn't supposed to be infuriating!"

The smoke alarm went off.

"Oh!" Starfire cried. "The cakes of the pan!" She pulled the smoking pan from the stove and dumped it into the sink, running water over the burnt pastries.

"See what you did?" Robin charged. "Just because you couldn't leave us be!"

With the alarm still blaring, Beast Boy came scrambling into the room, followed closely by Raven. "Dude, what's happening?"

Robin frowned. "Nothing. A little cooking mishap." He jabbed a finger at Cyborg. "Which wouldn't have happened had you minded your own business!"

"Come on, Beast Boy," Raven grabbed him by his collar and started to drag him from the room. "They don't need us."

"But…I wanna find out what happens!"

"See," Robin said. "Raven gets it. Why can't you?"

"Well fine," Cyborg huffed. "I'll just make a point of making sure the two of you aren't together before I come into a room!"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll check the security cams. I am hooked into the entire Tower, ya know."

Robin crossed his arms, his frown growing deeper. "You sure not going to use them just to spy on us?"

"Pfft," Cyborg dismissed. "I got better things to do, man. Trust me, your privacy's safe."

"It had better be," Robin growled.

"Friends, _please!"_ Starfire cried. "You have had this argument many times before. Can we not merely agree to disagree? At least for the moment? We have not yet broken the fast."

Robin's frown turned into a scowl. "For now."

"Hey, if Bird Boy's willing to, so am I," Cyborg said good-naturedly. "C'mon Star. I'll show you how pancakes are _really_ made."

TtTtTtT

Breakfast went fairly smoothly, though Robin did seem a bit grumpy. The team dispersed after eating as Cyborg volunteered to do the dishes as a show of goodwill. As he finished them, he decided to head for the gym. He still had some muscles in his arms, and needed to keep them in shape.

He paused as he made his way through Ops. He hadn't really meant it when he'd said that he was going to check before he went into a room, but…

He dialed up the camera in the gym. Sure enough, Robin and Starfire were in there, sparring. Starfire wore her normal uniform minus her gauntlets, but Robin was clad only in his mask and a pair of sweatpants. His hair, which had been spiked at breakfast, flopped over into his face.

At first glance, they seemed pretty evenly matched, but a few seconds of watching showed that Starfire had the upper hand; she was steadily driving Robin back. Cyborg found that a little odd; he'd watched them spar before, and while Starfire always put up a good fight, Robin usually had very few problems beating her. But upon closer inspection, Cyborg could see that Robin was being a lot more complicated than he needed to be: throwing in turns, using his left when his right would have been easier, things of that kind.

While Robin was known for his spectacular acrobatics when attacking or dodging, when it came to straight up hand-to-hand, he preached simplicity. "If you're worried about sticking your landing, you're going to leave a hole through which you can be stuck," he'd said more than once. So, he was making it harder on himself. Cyborg was sure Robin would argue he was just pushing himself, but the half-robot was just as sure the Boy Wonder was trying to make it easy on his girlfriend.

By now, Starfire had pushed Robin back nearly to the wall. She landed a flat hand against his bare chest and pushed him against it, holding him there.

"You are defeated," she declared. Cyborg turned up the volume.

"You sure?" Robin smirked. "My hands are still free." He wiggled his fingers.

Starfire raised her other hand, fingers clawed, the beginnings of a starbolt crackling around it. "I am certain." Her voice held some menace.

Robin frowned. "C'mon now, Star. No powers."

The starbolt went out. "Oh Robin," Starfire's voice was warm now. "You know I would never hurt you. I was merely trying to illustraaaaatttee….!"

She was cut off as Robin grabbed her wrists and quickly switched their positions, holding her arms over her head. "You were saying?"

Starfire pouted. "That was unfair."

"You used your powers, I used mine."

They dropped into silence, just standing there. Cyborg zoomed in and adjusted the audio. He could see they were both still breathing pretty hard. They seemed to be staring into each others' eyes. After a moment longer, Starfire dropped her eyes coquettishly and said breathily: "Have I ever informed you of how attractive I find you when you have been perspiring?"

Cyborg heard Robin exhale in a way that sounded more driven by lust than exertion. "No," he replied, leaning in and running his nose along her neck. "Have I ever told you how great you smell after a workout?" His voice was low, rumbling. Cyborg adjusted the audio again.

Starfire's cheeks flushed. "I…I am often embarrassed by my body odor after exertion."

"Oh, no," Robin practically cooed. "It's like the ocean…" he continued to nuzzle her neck, working up towards her ear and over her cheek. "Or damp earth on a hot day, or…"

Cyborg didn't catch the last bit as Robin mumbled it against Starfire's lips before kissing her passionately. Robin shifted his weight to rest more heavily against Starfire. He smoothed his hands down her arms and over her body, reaching behind one thigh to guide a leg around his hips. Starfire's arms encircled his shoulders, embracing him tightly.

They separated, but just barely, after what seemed like an inordinately long time. They were both breathing harder now than they had been before. Cyborg heard Starfire mumble something around a few more kisses, but couldn't understand what she said. Robin responded and backed away after one last kiss. Starfire zipped off towards the locker room and Robin jogged after, a cocky smile on his face.

Cyborg's thoughts were jumbled as he watched them go. His knee-jerk reaction was: "This is great blackmail material!" He also had the thought that he was glad he didn't have to use those showers (he didn't bathe the way a normal human did. He sponged off what skin he had and used proper cleansers on his hardware).

But he realized pretty quickly it was affecting him in other ways, too. He did feel a little guilty; they were his friends, after all, and as much as he teased them, he did support their relationship. But mostly, he was turned on.

There was no way he could deny that that had been hot. The problem was, there wasn't very much he could do about it. As he sat there, he was not physically capable of having sex, with himself or anyone else. He had one teste tucked up inside of his abdomen, so he still had a sex drive, but all the rest of the necessary organs had been lost in his accident. And while he was sure he could fashion an "upgrade" for himself should the need arise, he hadn't needed it thus far. He'd messed around with a few girls before the implants were necessary, but had never gotten past second base. And the closest thing he'd had to a romance since then had been with Sarasim, but that was literally a thousand years ago.

Not that he'd admit any of that.

There was also a big part of him that was jealous. Mostly jealous of their relationship; it was obvious they made each other happy. But yes, he was also jealous of the sex. He was a red-blooded American male in his late teens. _Of course _he was horny most of the time. He was lucky that he couldn't think of the two girls he lived with as anything other than sisters; he may have fashioned that "upgrade" for himself long ago.

And now the idea that Robin and Starfire were in there doing "it" buzzed in his brain. He couldn't resist. He switched the view to the locker room cam.

Between the steam and the frosted shower door, Cyborg couldn't see much, even after adjusting the feed and adding a couple of filters to his own vision. But they were in the stall together and moving around more than one would if simply bathing. And Starfire was making some kind of weird squealing noise.

Cyborg grit his teeth. All of the same thoughts and feelings he'd had watching them in the gym repeated themselves, only at a higher pitch. Frustrated, he went off to tinker with the T-Car, something that was nowhere near as confusing.

TtTtTtT

Over the next few weeks, watching Robin and Starfire on the security cams became an obsession for Cyborg. Whenever he wasn't sure where they were, he'd do a scan of the feeds. What surprised him was how often they _weren't_ together. He'd see them go off together after breakfast and find them an hour later on opposite sides of the tower, Starfire reading a magazine in the Observatory, Robin up to his knees in some old clues in the Evidence Room. Or Robin would be working on some report while Starfire dragged Raven to the mall.

And when he did see them together, they were almost never being affectionate. They were either doing some mundane thing, like washing the dishes or folding laundry, or just watching TV. This confused Cyborg a little; wasn't the whole point of having a girlfriend so you could make out with her (among….other things)?

He started to understand a bit one Tuesday afternoon. On Tuesdays, there was an agreement among the team that Robin and Starfire could have some time alone and not be bothered except in the case of an alarm. While waiting for some software upgrades to install, Cyborg flipped around among the security cams till he found them in the Observatory. They were seated at a small table and Robin was shuffling a deck of cards.

"They're seriously going to play cards?" Cyborg said out loud as he saw Robin deal. But they both picked up their hands and began rearranging their cards.

"I believe you will be baked when we are through," Starfire stated.

"Baked?" A gloveless and maskless Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Browned and relieved of most of your moisture."

Robin laughed. "I think you mean 'toast.'"

Starfire looked confused. "Do you not bake a piece of bread to create toast?"

"Well, kind of. Toasting usually involves more direct heat than baking."

"Ah." Starfire smiled brightly, but it quickly faded into something a little naughty looking. "Expect my heat on you to be very direct."

Robin smirked. "Bring it on."

Starfire picked a card from the draw pile and placed it in her hand, laying a different one on the discard pile. Robin repeated her actions. Starfire took another turn, but as she laid down her discard, she said: "I believe I have the gin."

"What? I haven't even had two turns," Robin protested.

"You may examine my cards if you wish, " Starfire replied tartly, placing her hand on the table.

Robin pulled the cards in front of him and frowned. "Lucky deal," he grumbled.

He gathered the cards together and began to shuffle them. "Hey, Star, pick a card," he said after a moment.

Cyborg rolled his eye. A card trick? How corny could you get?

Starfire paused, a skeptical look on her face. "Is this a part of the game I was not aware of?"

Robin grinned patiently. "No, it's not part of the game. I just want to show you something. Go on, pick a card."

A doubtful look still on her face, Starfire slowly reached out and drew a card from the deck.

"Good. Now look at it, but don't let me see it."

Starfire cupped the card in her hand and studied it.

"Okay, now remember what it is and put it back in the deck." He fanned the cards.

Obviously being very careful to keep the card from Robin's view, Starfire slipped it back into the deck. Robin made a grandiose show of shuffling and manipulating the cards before setting the deck on the table.

"Now, put your hand over the deck," he instructed. Still looking skeptical, Starfire complied.

Robin placed his hand over hers. Guiding her hand, they spread the cards over the table. "You're going to show me where your card is," Robin said.

"But they are your cards," Starfire blinked innocently.

Robin smiled patiently. "No, the card you…" He paused, shaking his head. "You're playing with me, aren't you?"

Starfire grinned cheekily. "You do seem to enjoy explaining things to me."

Robin smirked. "So this is about me, huh?"

Starfire's grin grew a little mischievous. "It is always about you."

Robin chuckled before continuing with his demonstration. "Okay, now I want you to guide my hand. Stop when you think we're over your card."

Their hands continued moving for a few moments before slowly drawing to a stop. "Here," she said, without looking down.

"Are you sure?" Robin teased.

"I am certain."

"Well, I think…" Robin removed his hand from hers and waved it over the spread-out cards. "…it's over…here!" He picked up a card and held it between his first two fingers.

Starfire clapped her hands. "That was a most skillful manipulation of the cards!"

"No," Robin grinned impishly. "That was magic."

Starfire looked askance. "Robin, in the time that I have known you, you have displayed many skills. I have not known magic to be among them."

Robin feigned insult. "You doubt my abilities?"

"I do not doubt your ability to perform a sleight-of-hand." Starfire smiled.

Robin laughed. A real laugh, not just a little chuckle. Cyborg wasn't sure he'd ever heard Robin make a sound like that. He sounded a little like Beast Boy when he laughed; utterly taken over by joy. The idea that Robin could feel joy almost caused the computer half of Cyborg's brain to overheat.

Is that what it was? She made him laugh? Cyborg realized that was not a common thing for Robin, but it still seemed little. Yet, something in the back of Cyborg's head knew this was more than just a laugh…

TtTtTtT

In an attempt to figure out what made their relationship work, Cyborg began to watch Robin and Starfire more and more closely. He noticed several things:

They touched a lot. A hand on the shoulder here, a touch of the fingers there. Most of it looked innocuous enough; they'd even do it in public. But it was much more often than they touched anyone else.

As much as they touched, they talked even more. They'd spend hours every night up on the roof, talking about anything and everything. At times they seemed more like a couple of school friends than a romantic couple. But then they'd start flirting and Cyborg had no problem remembering the true nature of their relationship.

They were always close to each other (when they were in the same room, anyway). They seemed to be drawn to each other like a pair of magnets. Sometimes they didn't even really pay attention to each other: Robin would be playing a video game with Beast Boy while Starfire chatted with Raven, and yet they'd be sitting so close to each other that you couldn't get a laser beam between them.

They deferred to each other. Robin usually went with Starfire's choice of movie, and Starfire would let Robin choose what game they'd play. It was almost comical at times the way they'd practically get into an argument trying to convince the other person that no, it was fine, let's do what you want.

They did little things for each other. Starfire would bring Robin coffee when he was pulling an all-nighter in his office. Robin got candies and trinkets for Starfire at the grocery store.

They looked to each other for support. Even if Robin was the reason Starfire was upset, she'd still turn to him for comfort. As a result, they usually made up pretty quickly.

Not that Cyborg never saw them "being affectionate" as Robin put it. They'd exchange quick kisses in front of the rest of the team. When they were alone, it wasn't that uncommon to see one of them grab the other an initiate a rather enthusiastic kiss. Robin's favorite trick was to grab Starfire's hips as she walked by and pull her into his lap before nibbling on her ear. Starfire had no real pattern beyond flirting Robin into submission.

Most of the time they'd make out for a bit before going back to what they were doing. Around once a week, though, the clothes would start coming off. Robin's mask and gloves usually went first, followed by Starfire's neckpiece. After that, anything was up for grabs. Cyborg almost broke something laughing at the first time he saw Robin trying to get Starfire out of her boots. They'd run off for a bathroom or bedroom before they got too far along. Though there was that one time they seemed really hot and bothered and didn't make it any further than the game closet off the Observatory. Cyborg swore at himself for not having cameras in the closets. Generally, if they were leaving a trail of clothes when they left a room, Cyborg didn't follow them, but in that case he would have made an exception.

Still, he couldn't really figure out what made their relationship so special. It really just seemed like a "friends with benefits" arrangement. But Raven insisted it was "touched by Tamaranian magic." How does one argue with a half-demon when it came to magic?

Then one day, he watched a heavy petting session devolve into an argument and then a dash for the bedroom, all in the space of five minutes. "That's it!" he declared out loud. "I have to figure this out."

He needed a way he could watch them for a long time and not have to worry about being caught.

He thought and thought, meandering down to the kitchen for some meat to help him think. He grinned as the perfect answer came to him as he opened the fridge.

"The World's Greatest Detective can bite my shiny metal ass," he chuckled to himself. "Not even he could come up with something this good."

TtTtTtT

Robin actually agreed to Cyborg's plan to cook dinner and throw a "date" for he and Starfire without any kind of protest. It was something he had done in the past and explained that it was high time that he did it again. Starfire was very enthusiastic. "I must purchase a new garment!"

Cyborg watched Robin smile and shake his head as Starfire grabbed Raven and zipped out the door.

"The things we guys put up with, huh?" Cyborg commented as the door slammed.

"No, I'm looking forward to it," Robin replied simply. "Thanks for doing this."

Cybrog was a little confused by that, but quickly came back with: "I'll bet she buys something skimpy."

Robin sort of grunted. "Probably. Hopefully Raven can talk her into something kind of modest."

"You don't want to see her in something skimpy?"

"Sure, but not necessarily on a date. Granted, we're not going anywhere, but sometimes it's nice to pay attention to her, and not her…curves."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow. "Too distracting?"

Robin made a face indicating grudging agreement. "Yeah. And the sad thing is, as sexy as I find her, I really do like just talking to her."

Cyborg snorted.

Robin frowned. "Are we doing this again? Cyborg, I thought you were finally growing out of this immature teasing thing." He crossed his arms in disgust.

Cyborg's nostrils flared as his hackles automatically came up. Robin was doing his I'm-the-leader-and-my-opinion-is-the-only-one-that-matters crap. That always made Cyborg defensive. "Yeah, well…" he started, but then paused. Why was he doing this, anyway? "Sorry, man. Force of habit."

Robin's mask noticeably arched. "You're admitting you're wrong?"

Cyborg puffed out a breath. "No. I'm saying maybe it's time to let it go. What do ya think I'm doin' this for?"

Robin crossed his arms in disbelief. "Really."

A little flustered, and unwilling to share his real reasons, Cyborg threw up his hands. "If you don't believe me, fine. A man's allowed to change."

Robin made a gesture conceding the point. "I hope you're right. You really need a better way to amuse yourself."

Cyborg had to keep himself from laughing. If only Robin knew!

Scratch that. If Robin knew, Cyborg's shiny metal ass would be thoroughly kicked. So Cyborg did his best to play it cool. "I have plenty of things to keep me busy, don't worry." He flashed a cheesy grin and went off to scour his music collection for just the right selections for the evening's playlist.

TtTtTtT

The evening arrived, and the whole tower seemed to buzz. Cyborg could literally feel it in his head. He'd hooked himself into the security system in the Observatory. That way, he could keep an eye on things without looking like he was keeping an eye on things.

He made the appetizer – a hot taco salad – without thinking about it. He was too busy wondering what he would see. Would it be a quiet dinner? Or would the dishes be swept to the floor as they were overcome by passion?

He was a little surprised to see them enter the room together. At some point, Robin must have purchased clothes for the evening; he wore what looked like some well-tailored black pants and a sapphire blue dress shirt. His hair was different too; styled into soft waves instead of spiked straight.

Starfire was a sight. She wore a pale pink dress that had a lace-up corset for the bodice and a full skirt that fell to mid-calf. It was sexy without being too revealing. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, a few tendrils curling around her face. Simple ballet flats finished the look.

Robin held Starfire's chair out for her and dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder before taking his own seat. "I'm glad Cyborg's doing this for us," he said. "I wish I could take you on more dates."

Starfire blinked. "You do?"

"Sure I do. I don't keep our relationship secret because I'm ashamed of us, you know that."

Starfire frowned. "Yes. It is to keep our adversaries from having a means of leverage."

Robin reached across the table and took her hand. "Let's just have a good time tonight, okay?"

Starfire beamed. "I would like that."

Cyborg decided to serve the appetizer at that point. Hey eyed their touching hands. A bunch of comments swirled through his mind, most of them inappropriate. "Who's ready for appetizers?" he finally settled on.

Starfire grinned. "It smells delightful, Friend Cyborg."

"Yeah, thanks again for doing this," Robin added.

"Anything to see you kids happy," he grinned. He had to keep himself from laughing at his own double-entedre . He set the platter on the table, watching as his friends' hands slid apart. There was almost a hesitation, or so he thought.

Robin and Starfire heartily dug into the salad, complimenting Cyborg's work. He thanked them and told them the main course would be ready in a bit before heading back to the kitchen, adjusting the feed to his processor as he did.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, stealing glances at each other. Then Robin chocked on a bite. "Starfire!" he yelped.

Starfire giggled. "It is an interesting sensation to feel the muscles of your calf with my toes."

Robin grinned. "It is an interesting sensation to feel your toes on my calf."

Cyborg rolled his eye. He'd seen them be corny before, but this had to take the cake.

Starfire's grin grew naughty. "Would you like some other interesting sensations?"

Robin sucked in a breath. "Starfire! Behave yourself! Cyborg could come back any minute!"

"But this is our date," Starfire protested, a devilish look still on her face. "You said we could do anything we wanted."

"Not that!" Robin hissed. "We can do that later."

Starfire pouted for a moment before breaking into a broad grin. "Very well. Later."

Robin shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you think about anything besides sex."

Cyborg physically felt his ear perk up. Starfire? A sex fanatic? No way.

"I think of many things besides the sex," she replied tartly. "It just seems to be my most frequent thought."

Robin laughed that unreserved laugh that Cyborg had never heard him use other than in Starfire's presence. Robin leaned over the table and whispered loudly: "Can I tell you something? It's one of my most frequent thoughts, too."

Starfire giggled, but then her brow furrowed. "Then why do you refuse me so often?"

Cyborg dropped the meatball he was forming. Robin refused her? Often? She had to be talking about something else.

"Because," Robin sighed, his shoulders sagging. "If we did it as often as you wanted, I wouldn't have enough energy left to fight crime."

Starfire made a tut-tut noise. "Humans. You have so little stamina."

Robin chortled a disbelieving laugh. "You didn't seem dissatisfied last night!"

Cyborg had to force himself to keep cooking.

"I was satisfied," Starfire confirmed. "But I desired more soon after. However, you seemed quite exhausted, so I did not bother you."

Robin made a face that looked like he was accepting a challenge. "Thanks, I appreciate that," he replied, a bit of an edge to his voice.

Starfire grinned evilly. "Anything for you."

Cyborg was getting a headache trying to figure out if they were arguing or flirting. Or both.

Robin broke the tension by laughing again. "You are a naughty girl, you know that?"

Starfire's amused face suddenly grew grim. "Have I done something to offend you?"

Robin smiled warmly. "No, of course not. I just meant you weren't being very Princess-ly, that's all. Not that I mind." He waggled his eyebrows.

Starfire giggled again.

Robin reached across the table and offered his hand again. She took it, smiling into his eyes. "Have I told you recently how happy you make me?" he asked.

"It depends on your definition of recently," she said. "In the cosmic view of things, it was very recently. But in my view, I would have to say no, not very recently at all."

Cyborg shook his head. Who knew Starfire was so intentionally witty?

Apparently, Robin did, as he chuckled. "Good one, Star." He paused, smiling. "Well, you do."

"You make me most happy as well," Starfire returned.

Cyborgs teeth began to hurt from the sheer sweetness of that exchange.

"I'm sorry if I don't show it enough," Robin continued. "I do feel it all the time."

"I know," Starfire said, smiling gently. "It is nice to hear it, however."

Cyborg was getting a little bored with all this lovey-dovey talk. Thankfully the main course was ready. He finished the preparations and took the dishes upstairs.

The conversation during this portion of the meal was light; Robin chuckled at a story Starfire told about a monster that was said to live on an asteroid near Tameran. Robin replied with a story about some _thing_ that he and Batman had once dealt with. Robin turned out to be much funnier than Cyborg would ever have thought.

He delivered dessert to the mirthful pair, winking as he told them to behave themselves for the rest of the evening. Starfire deadpanned: "When have we not been properly behaved?"

Robin chuckled again. "Thanks again, Cy."

Cyborg bid them good night and headed back to the kitchen to clean up, adjusting his connection to the feed.

Starfire finished her dessert and sighed, resting her chin in her hands and gazing across the table.

Robin looked up from his mousse. "What?"

"I am thinking how much this song makes me think of you."

Cyborg adjusted his audio so he could better hear the music being piped into the room. It was a girl singing about how much she loved her guy in spite of all of their difficulties.

Robin smiled sheepishly. "Let me make that up to you a little." He pulled her to her feet and out away from the table, sweeping her into his arms. Starfire laughed in a way that was positively melodic. Cyborg couldn't help but smile at the sound.

Robin pulled her close, whispering something into her ear. She smiled broadly, literally lifting off of her feet for a moment.

The song ended, and they leaned away from each other, both looking content. Then a new song started. Both of their expressions changed. Cyborg couldn't put his finger on what exactly those looks meant. There was something very intense about them, but tender, too.

The song had a sweetly haunting melody. The lyrics were about loving someone no matter what. Slowly, in time to the music, Robin's hands slipped from their dancing positions at Starfire's waist and hand to around her back, pulling her tightly against him. Starfire returned the embrace.

Cyborg stopped washing dishes and just watched. Something was happening.

They swayed gently to the music, idly stroking each others' backs and hair.

A weird tingle started at the back of Cyborg's neck as he watched them. His breath hitched in his throat. Was this empathy? Is this what Raven felt? Is this what they were feeling?

Transfixed now, Cyborg zoomed in on their faces. Looking over Starfire's shoulder, he saw that Robin's eyes were closed and their cheeks were pressed together. Switching to another angle, looking at them from the side, he saw them draw slightly apart. They rubbed their noses together; not in a cute Eskimo-kiss way, but slowly, sensually.

Resting their foreheads together, their hands began to roam. Robin's came to rest cradling Starfire's face, and as the song drew to a climax, their lips met in what was the most sensuous kiss Cyborg had ever seen.

And all at once, he got it. His whole body flushed and he was overcome by a feeling of peace and joy and completion. It only lasted a moment, but in that moment he understood. All the colloquialisms - "My other half," "You complete me," "Soulmate" – they all suddenly made sense. If that's how Robin and Starfire made each other feel, no wonder they wanted to be together.

He shut off the feed to allow them some privacy. As he did so, he realized something. He was jealous. Robin had accused him of that, and he'd always denied it, but it was true. He hadn't understood it until now, but there was an empty part of his heart looking for something – or someone- to fill it. Pondering, he activated the screen on his arm, dialing in a number he had memorized.

"Titans East."

"Hey Bee. How you doin?"

* * *

No, you're not experiencing deja vu. I did post this earlier as an additional chapter to _The Voyeur II: Raven._ (I've since removed that chapter, so no rules are being broken.) FF . net's being all wonky with its story management system at the moment, and it's making it bleeping hard to post. Thanks again to Kryalla Orchid for sharing a few tips that helped me get around that.

Anyway, another entry in the "Voyeur" series. I started getting ideas for this one as soon as I wrote the author's note on the one for Raven. It was mostly an excuse to write a couple of cute RobStar scenes that I had no place else to go with, but it was fun to play around with Cyborg. I don't think this series is done; I have ideas for other members of the Titans network and even Robin and Starfire themselves.

And yes, I'm still working on _Curse of the Bat_! The next couple chapters of that are going to be complicated, but I promise, no more side trips until I get at least another chapter or two up.

(And yes, that was a reference to Batman and _Futurama_ in the same sentence. Yes, I'm a geek.)

Leave many loving reviews! It's the only pay I get.


End file.
